


Treasure

by devotedsin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers, Warioware
Genre: Gross, M/M, Seduction, Underage Rape/Non-con, disgusting, saliva, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedsin/pseuds/devotedsin
Summary: If only he hadn’t been so weak, then maybe none of this would’ve happened...





	Treasure

Petrified. Scared. Frozen.  
The blonde couldn’t bother to move an inch. He felt the fat, disgusting man’s hands reach into his shirt. But all he could do was stand in fear. He glanced over at the lifeless, raven haired boy, the one who had saved him. Why was he so useless? Why was he so weak? he thought to himself. If only he had been stronger, then maybe...

A sudden wave of pleasure was sent all throughout his body. Gross hands caressed his nipples, it felt so good. His eyes dazed, his balance faltered, and fell back into into the stranger’s body. The man snickered, taking hold of the young boy with one arm. He settled on the ground, keeping the boy restrained in his lap. 

Oh no, please... stop. 

The boy was placed on the stranger’s lap. He eyed the boy mischievously, rubbing all of his body to entice him. The blonde fell for it, sinking further into the creep’s body. It was gross and disgusting, and was soaked with sweat, but he didn’t care anymore. His distant look was interrupted when he felt the man lean down into his face, cuddling and tickling his own. Small, affectionate kisses trailed across his head and neck. The boy could only sit there in silence. Strong hands continued to move across his body, violating his privacy, and innocence. Sometimes it felt good, sometimes it didn’t. But he didn’t mind too much. He did like it a lot when he felt good though. The hands reached his pants, and began unzipping. The blonde’s breathing grew quicker, the gross man’s kisses and touch were affectionate and reassuring. Like everything was going to be okay. 

Cool air finally reached his underwear, and a firm hand teased the boy’s erection. “Haaah...” he froze for a moment. A small little rub there sent waves throughout his body, he bucked his hips in retaliation. He urged the man to continue, who snickered and happily obliged. The blonde turned to the man’s face, who leaned forward into his mouth. The stranger’s big, greasy tongue was unexpected. It was fierce and agressive, overwhelming the boy’s mouth. Large portions of saliva exchanged between the two. Liquid oozed from the little one’s mouth as he moaned into the stranger’s. A hand rubbed his erection as he struggled to adjust, strong arms kept him locked with the man’s mouth. The arms held him tighter as he was locked into place for a good while, the man’s greasy tongue took full control inside his mouth. More saliva and ooze seeped into the young boy’s throat, gulping it down. 

Finally, they parted. The blonde collapsed into the man’s chest, gasping for air. His face was a drippy mess, covered with sticky drool. He coughed out, all the while being held tightly by careful arms. Barely having time to recover, his head was forced into the stranger’s crotch. A very noticable bulge was present, he looked up only to find a sinister face looking down on him. He thrusted forward, urging the blonde to continue. The boy’s arms shakingly undid his pants, revealing another layer of clothing. Pulling those off as well, the man’s cock bounced in front of his face. The blonde quivered at the sight, and suddenly forceful arms brought him into his cock. It was a struggle for the little one, barely managing the head. But the man insisted on more, bringing him closer and closer into the base. He gagged and coughed out, but there wasn’t an end in sight. They continued for a long while before the man finally stopped him. 

The boy was teary eyed, sniffling and struggling to think straight. He didn’t want any of this actually, none of this at all. He leaned back into the stranger, the only form of support.  
He felt those same kisses travel down his neck again. Hands reached into his underwear, slipping then down to his ankles, fully exposing his member. He gasped as he felt himself being stroked. And soon enough he melted into the stranger’s body once again.   
It felt good, it felt amazing. He bucked his hips up and down to go with the hand. The man sneered, holding him tightly. The boy’s breaths quickened, immense pleasure filled his head. The pace sped up, the boy’s face dazed in pleasure. The man could only watch and smile.

The boy moaned softly, his breathing faltered. Small white drops coated his belly and the stranger’s hand. His face was full of bliss. He rested on the man’s chest, who he himself took this as an oppurtunity. With the kid all relieved, the man placed that same hand into the young boy’s mouth. The blonde boy licked it clean, ecstasy still flooding his mind. Two more fingers went into the boy’s mouth, spreading it akin to a smile. Vulnerable and weakened, the kid didn’t object too much. The man shifted his position, leaving the boy sitting across his lap, legs open and exposed. His cock rested just below the entrance.   
The tip brushed against the boy’s hole, making him squirm in delight within his grasp. The boy’s breaths grew anxious, but the man did not hesitate. A sudden thrust into him made him yelp. Dirty hands comforted him, reassured him. They stood in place for what seemed an eternity, deluded by hot, rapid breaths. The boy wiggled around to adjust, it was still painful but the man’s affection made him feel good. Wet, sloppy kisses teased his neck, tongue exploring his body as a distraction. The boy easened up a bit, gasping between his breaths. He wiggled around to motion: keep going..!  
A looming expression filled the pervert, pulling out fully and thusting with all of his length into the poor boy, causing him to yelp out and lose balance. Grimy hands craddled his hips as the thrusts finally began. The boy was not used to this feeling, let alone the sheer size and strength of the man. He bit his lip as a means to hold in the pain, but it was overwhelming for such a little one. The man’s thrusts grew violent, barely giving the kid time to keep up. His own penis grew hard once again, not to his will. A full eight inches flooded his insides, a ravaging heat constantly going in and out of his frail body. Breathless groans filled the boy, while angry, powerful grunts emitted from the creep. A sudden halt caused the boy to freeze in place. Full length inside him, he was forced around to meet the man’s face. Their sticky bodies came in contact, the boy’s boner rubbing against the fat belly. The man had a devilish smile, observing the boy. A noticable bulge was present in the boy’s stomach. The poor blonde didn’t even realize, he could only focus on staying awake. His eyes were starry, staring blankly into the man’s eyes. The silent conversation stopped as the thrusting began again. This time they were much more agressive, yet more pleasurable. The slap of skin echoed throughout, the boy’s little cries singing along with it. He held onto the man for dear life, wrapping arms and legs tightly around him. Their eyes met, and soon their lips. The gross tongue violated his mouth once again, filling all of his insides. The boy moaned quietly into the man’s mouth, making him extra excited. His little dick throbbed against the man’s belly, begging for release. Below and above, he was filled to the brim. He was so warm, so pleasured. He felt so gross but it was a sensual overload especially for a little boy like him. Their bodies interlined, leaving no gap of air between them. Tongues swirled, the exchange took place mostly inside the boy’s. The disgusting tongue exchanged a copious amount of ooze with the boy’s own, flooding his face. Drips of slime and fluids overflowed from the boy’s mouth and into the pervert’s. Their bodies were in full contact, warm, fat and thick against skinny, frail and slender. No part was left cold and untouched. The man’s hands were warm and comforting, moving all over the boy’s back, while the boy continued to hold on for dear life. The man’s thrusts never slowed, going at a fast, consistent pace that drove the boy wild. A thick, lengthy pole destroyed his insides, creating new sensations the boy could barely handle. All of these went on all at once, the pair fulfilled their needs and wants. Heavy moans from the man and soft, breathless cries from the boy echoed with eachothers. The man’s pace grew quicker, his thrusts were stronger. The boy’s back arched up in surprise, making his mouth gape further, allowing the vicious tongue to explode even more of his mouth. The man’s lips crossed the boy’s, his head tilted to the side for maximum coverage. No artifice was left unmarked, and with all the sensations flooding the boy’s insides, he came right into their chests. The boy’s gasps grew louder and higher pitched, but the man did not stop his own pace. The sloppy kiss faltered and continued for brief breaths of air, the ravaging of the boy’s insides only continued stronger. The boy twitched in response, barely managing breaths of relief in between kisses.   
The man’s groans grew louder, his pace quickened, his body tensed. The boy held on helplessly, burning sensation still down the rear. Hands supported the boy’s ass as the man’s pace grew violently fast. He shaked violently within the man’s caress, his mind went blank, cries of pleasure grew uncontrollably loud from blonde. The man roared shortly after, his grip on the boy was terrifyingly strong. The thrusts finally stopped, but their bodies still merged together. Fully inserted into the boy, violent eruptions of cum creamed all of the kid’s insides. The man’s cock pulsated inside the boy, stringing out batches of batter and cum inside him. The boy was flooded with the man’s semen, oozing out of his ass. They stood frozen in place, heavy breaths filled the two. The boy was drooling, warm and full of the man’s DNA. The man hugged the boy into his body, refusing to move and his dick still twitched within the boy’s insides.

Seconds later, the man finally removed himself. A liter of cum oozed out from the little boy, leaving him dazed and pleasured. The man laid down on the ground in relief, bringing the boy to rest on his chest. He wrapped the arm around the boy, who seemed to be unconsious from the experience. The man eyed the statued boy in the distance, then reverted back to his blonde treasure again. He snickered, giving him a vile lick on the cheek before falling asleep himself. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that one scene in brawl.
> 
> i’m sorry.


End file.
